shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaire Chaka
Introduction Zaire Chaka is the shipwright of The Blood Era Pirates, as well as the second one to join, after Abilio Rodolfo. Due to his dumb nature, Chaka is the only member of the crew to openly talk about his past, revealing that he has been abandoned by his parents at a young age, due to his inability to adapt in school. Soon after, he was adopted by another family, which ended up physically abusing him and abandoning him as well after only two years. During the few years of school he had, Chaka discovered his talent for building ships. The reason Chaka joined the crew was because he immediately saw Kaiser as a father figure and his first mate, Rodolfo, as a grandfather. Appearance Chaka appears as a teenage boy of average to above-average height and slim to average build. He has pointed ears, and long, straight light hair flowing back over his head. He decorates a dark, modified school uniform with various astronomical and alien-themed symbols, including ringed planets either side of his collar, and in a column on his torso two flying saucers, two stars, and an infinity symbol (∞) with a crescent moon and sun in either loop. Personality The most definitive trait of Chaka's personality is his dumbness. This can be seen in daily life activities, which he is unable to perform correctly, event he simplest of them, such as cleaning or washing clothes or the dishes. Because of this, he is looked down upon by most members of the crew, with the exception of Kaiser and Rodolfo. Because of his past, Chaka also looks down on himself. This has been clearly shown during one of the times he got captured because of his own inability of telling friend from foe, when Chaka kept repeating how much he wishes for his crew mates to come rescue him, but also how that would be a waste of time, since he's not worth risking their lives for. Since his crew mates have never let him down or abandoned him, unlike his previous two families, Chaka cares deeply for each one of them, considering the crew the family he should've been born into from the very beginning. This has led to Chaka unnecessarily sacrificing himself for them on different occasions, despite the fact they were not in great danger to begin with. He is the youngest member of the crew, thus, most of the chores get passed to him, despite his inability to perform them. However, Chaka gladly accepts any order, no matter who it is from, looking forward to a little praise afterwards. During a battle, Chaka's genius shows, making him one of the most dangerous members of the crew. Sakakura has stated he wouldn't wish to fight against Chaka, since his dumbness almost forces you to look down on him, only to be surprised by his abilities afterwards. Abilities and Powers Chaka is seen by many as the weakest member of The Blood Era Pirates, due to his dumb nature, but, as it was stated by some of his crew mates, that's not the case. His main weakness is that he can't distinguish friend from foe on his own, taking for granted everything that he is told. However, Chaka trusts his crew mates, especially the captain, Kaiser, and Rodolfo. When ordered by one of the two to do something, Chaka will do it without question. Numerous times, Chaka has proven that his talents are second only to Rodolfo's, which, together with his dumbness, has led to Chaka taking on some of the strongest enemies the crew encountered and winning against almost all of them. Chaka's main strength, which is used in conjunction with his Devil Fruit, is the fact that he's unpredictable, something stated by both friends, namely, Sakakura and foes, the "Third Enigma". Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright